


spirits in my head (they won't go)

by hollyhobbit101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, POV Allison, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, after THAT tiki bar scene, discussion of possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: They don't know what to do with Klaus. He's still being held up by Luther, only on his feet under the threat of being dragged over tarmac. He clearly won't make it home by himself."I'll take him," Allison volunteers.SEASON TWO SPOILERS.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 26
Kudos: 545





	spirits in my head (they won't go)

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally written four tua fics in four days what is going on. anyway it's feeling bitter about how klaus was treated in s2 hours.
> 
> set after the tiki bar scene because i can't believe how they just ignored klaus after the possession. i know plenty of people have already ficced this but here's another because why not. 
> 
> title from spirits by the strumbellas

They don’t know what to do with Klaus. He’s still leaning heavily on Luther, only upright under the threat of being dragged along the tarmac, and it’s clear he won’t be able to get home under his own steam. Vanya has already left with a woman who Allison can only assume is Sissy, and Five is still inside with Dad, which leaves her, Diego and Luther to figure it out. 

“Diego and I can take him back to Elliott’s,” Luther eventually offers, though he doesn’t look like he particularly relishes the prospect. Allison doesn’t blame him; Klaus is difficult when he’s high or coming down, which apparently they think he is.

Allison...isn’t so sure. Still, it’s not like she’s exactly been there to see him like that. 

Klaus stirs at the sound of Luther’s voice. “No,” he moans. “Home.”

“Klaus, we don’t know where you live,” Luther argues.

“Allison…” Klaus brings his head up, eyes meeting her own with a surprising desperation in them. “Allison, you know. You can take me. Please.”

Allison hesitates. All she wants right now is to get home to Ray, plus she  _ really  _ doesn’t think Klaus should be left alone right now. But… Well, she’s always found it hard to deny Klaus, and if she’s being honest with herself, she feels bad for letting Luther literally drag him around. 

She forces a smile. “Sure.”

“Allison -” Luther tries, but she sends him a look.

“Can you get him into my car, please?”

Luther lingers a moment longer, glancing between her and Klaus, but eventually relents, bundling him into the backseat of her car. Allison follows, sending Luther a quick, “Thanks,” before getting in herself. She throws a look over at Klaus, pressing himself to the window, face pale, and purses her lips, starting the car.

The drive back to Klaus’s home (base? hideout?) is spent in silence - on Allison’s part, at least. Klaus keeps up a steady stream of muttering, of which she only catches about half. It doesn’t seem to be directed at her, though, and Allison finds herself repeatedly checking the rearview mirror. There’s never anybody there, of course, but she can’t shake her unease at the idea of a ghost riding around in her backseat.

“Klaus,” she ventures, during an apparent lull in the conversation. “Who are you talking to?”

“Hm?” Klaus glances towards her. “Oh, just some pesky little ghostie I can’t seem to shake. Fear not, he’ll leave when I do. Thanks for interrupting him, by the way, listening to his moaning was  _ really  _ dragging on.”

“Oh.” Allison smiles nervously, checking the mirror again - no-one there. “You’re welcome.”

Klaus snorts, then groans as he slumps back against the window, the ghost apparently having started talking again. 

This goes on for some time, before, “Oh, shut up, Ben!”

Allison almost crashes the car. Fortunately, the mansion is just up ahead, so she swings into the driveway and shuts off the engine, turning around to face Klaus.

“Are you high?” she demands.

Klaus has the gall to look offended, as if there isn’t still a sheen of sweat across his face, far too pale and drawn to be normal. “I’m sober!” he protests.

“Klaus, I’ve seen you drinking.”

He waves a lazy hand. “Semantics, dear sister,” he says, but relents at Allison’s raised eyebrow. “Fine, fine, I may have taken a swan dive off the wagon, but I  _ was  _ sober. For three years! And I haven’t even touched a drug since before old Fivey sent us here, so.”

Allison studies him closely. He looks like shit, to put it mildly, but… “I believe you,” she says, and she does. Somehow, she does; even Klaus looks surprised at the admission. 

“Oh,” he says. “Well then. If that’s all, I think I’ll take my leave.” 

He heaves himself upright and reaches for the door handle, but Allison grabs his arm. “Not so fast. I heard you say Ben.”

Klaus freezes. “Did you?” he asks, clearly forcing a strained laugh. 

“Yep.” She fixes him with a hard stare. “Except - it’s the strangest thing - I seem to remember you telling us Ben never made it here.”

Klaus hesitates, then sighs, falling back into the seat. “In my defence, he’s being a real bitch right now,” he mumbles.

_ “Klaus!” _ Allison releases his arm and turns away from him, putting her head in her hands. 

“Oh, don’t start with some ‘don’t talk ill of the dead’ bullshit,” Klaus scoffs. “I’ve put up with him for seventeen years, I think I’ve earned the right to talk ill of him.”

Allison glares at him. “And what gives you the right to lie to us about him?” she demands, furious. Klaus looks like a kicked puppy, but she couldn’t care less how shitty he’s feeling right now; he lied to them about  _ their dead brother _ , she thinks she’s allowed a little anger. 

“Honestly, you should be grateful, seventeen years in the grave have done  _ nothing _ for his likeability,” Klaus says, but he keeps talking before Allison can protest  _ that _ . “I admit it, alright, I made a mistake - be quiet, Ben, you’re not innocent here either - I’ll do the introductions tomorrow after my organs have rearranged themselves - will that make you happy, you little turd -”

Allison waves a hand in front of his face; clearly he’s not talking to her anymore. He blinks in surprise and flicks his eyes back to her. “Do you want to, I don’t know, tell me what’s going on?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not particularly.”

“Klaus -”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolls his eyes and sits up as much as he can. “Our dear, dead brother is all mad because I won’t let him use my body.”

Allison blinks. “What?”

Klaus hums, nodding. “Yeah, remember my little...episode back at the bar? Ben here got all impatient and decided he would just hop on in here. Without even warning me, can you believe that?” Then, turning and glaring to his left, “ _ Of course,  _ I would have said no, but I might have at least liked the choice. Newsflash, asshole: possession hurts! Oh, don’t start -”

Allison tunes him out, her mind reeling. She can’t believe Ben is here - Ben, her brother, her  _ dead brother _ , actually here. It’s mind blowing, to be honest. She’s still pissed at Klaus for hiding him, but if what Klaus said is true… 

And this is the part Allison really can’t wrap her head around. Ben was always so kind; how is she supposed to believe he’d do something like that. Although… He has been dead for years. She guesses that would make anyone a little jaded.

Klaus’s voice gets louder, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“No, you can’t possess me again -  _ don’t fucking touch me -  _ I mean it, Ben -”

“Hey!” she interrupts. She looks at Klaus, more than a little disturbed by the fear in his eyes, but she forces herself to focus. “Klaus, is there any way I can speak to Ben? Like, actually speak to him?”

Klaus’s shoulders slump. “No can do, Ally,” he says. “Normally, I’d be all too happy to oblige, but apparently possession throws my powers out of whack.” He laughs bitterly. “Crazy, right?”

Ben must say something, because Klaus stiffens. “You’re lucky I can’t make you corporeal right now,” he grits out, “else your ghostly mug would have a date with my fist. Ben, you can’t  _ borrow  _ a body - no - Allison, tell him!”

Allison’s chokes, shaking her head at Klaus, but his eyes plead with her. “Um. Okay.” She shifts her gaze to the empty air next to Klaus, hoping that’s where Ben is. “Maybe don’t possess Klaus again?”

It’s weak, but Klaus nods firmly at Ben as if it’s the best argument he’s ever heard. Allison doesn’t miss the way he’s still very clearly pressed against the door, presumably as far away from Ben he can get. That makes her uneasy, the idea that Klaus is scared of their brother, or at the very least unwilling to be near him, especially because they’ve spent so long in each other’s company. 

It’s what motivates her to ask, “Do you want to come back to mine?”

Klaus looks surprised but touched at the offer. Even so, he shakes his head. “Lovely as that sounds, I don’t want to impose on you and your  _ very  _ handsome husband any more than I already have.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing,” she starts, but Klaus waves her away  _ (goodbye) _ .

“I won’t hear anymore about it,” he insists. “Besides I have plenty of people to keep me company.” He grins at her, but Allison can tell that it’s fake. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, unsure whether or not to force the subject. On the one hand, Klaus is at least partly right; Ray has already put up with so much and she doesn’t want to make him deal with more. But on the other, Klaus is clearly not okay. 

In the end, Klaus makes up her mind for her. “Absolutely,” he says forcefully, getting out of the car before she can protest the point any further. He sways a little as he stands but doesn’t fall over, which is a relief. “Bye Allison.”

“Bye!” Allison calls, watching him walk away. Then, an afterthought, “Bye, Ben!” 

Klaus turns and grins, saluting her before stumbling into the mansion - _ (seriously, how the hell did he end up there?)  _ \- greeted by a cloud of people in blue overalls. Allison keeps watching until her brother(s?) are swallowed up, and then a bit longer. She has half a mind to go in there and drag him out, she’d use her rumours if she had to, but… But. She can’t do that to him. Not now.

Eventually, Allison sighs and turns the engine on, backing out of the driveway. She tries to push Klaus and Ben from her mind, thinking of Ray waiting for her at home, but she can’t rid herself of the image of Klaus convulsing on the floor of that bar. She wishes she’d helped him more, but they’re all used to weird shit from Klaus and they’d had bigger problems at the time. 

(Still, the guilt takes root in her and she has the overwhelming urge to talk to someone - Vanya possibly, or Luther - about Klaus and Ben and everything.)

(Maybe tomorrow.)

(Maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> there is now a sequel to this! [an endless road to rediscover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216968/chapters/63806020)
> 
> thanks for reading! drop your thoughts in the comments or come and find me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
